Scarred Angels
by DarkMoon721
Summary: It's a journey both literally and figuratively for all the characters when three girls join the group of travelers searching for Sakura's feathers. Kuro/OC and Fai/OC
1. Prologe

**Kyahhh!! It's my first ficcy on here!! Please let me know what you think. Note: The only charecter that belongs to me is Kaori. Harumi was developed by my friend, Superflous, and Aenora was developed by my other friend, who doesn't have an account on here. I use them with permisson, and they are free to use Kaori-chan.**

**And I am a huge Kurogane fan. Just thought you should know.**

Prologue:

Kimihiro Watanuki knocked on the door to Yuko Ichiharra's private lounge.

"Come in," she responed, in a bored voice.

Watanuki pushed open the door, revelaing Yuko sprawled out on a couch, a glass of sake in her hand.

"What is it, Watanuki?" she asked.

"Er…_she's _here," he replied, unsure of what else to say.

A small smile played on Yuko's face.

"And what do you think of her?" she asked, Watanuki.

He wasn't sure what to say.

"Um…her arm is broken," he said, awkwardly.

"What lovely observation skills you have," Yuko said, sarcastically. "Well, I suppose I should go say hello."

Yuko slowly got up from her chair, and began to walk out the door.

"Yuko-san!" Watanuki burst in, suddenly.

She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…when you said your niece was coming to stay with you…you didn't mention, I mean…why is she hurt?" he stammered.

Yuko smiled.

"All in good time, Watanuki. All in good time."

Kaori Ichiharra sat on the floor, despite the fact that various chairs were scattered about the room. Her short, black hair covered her face. One of her arms was in a sling, the other covered in bandages.

She heard footsteps, but forced herself not to look up. She felt a finger slide under her chin, and her head was lifted up. She looked right into the face of her aunt, Yuko.

"Hello, there," Yuko said, softly.

"Mmph," Kaori replied, not meeting Yuko's eyes.

"How have you been?"

"Normal."

"How's your family?"

"Horrible."

"School?"

"Worse."

Yuko sighed.

"Okay, let's drop the formalities. Why are you here, Kaori-chan?" she asked.

Kaori looked surprised, for the first time.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You know why I'm here. My mother couldn't handle me."

She spat out the last words, as if they were acid on her toungue.

Yuko gave her a faint smile.

"My dear, Kaori-chan," Yuko said, amused. "Surely you haven't forgotten? This is a shop that grants wishes. If you are here you must have a wish."

Kaori's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"What do you wish for?" Yuko repeated, quietly.

Kaori's eyes were huge, and frightened. She looked as if she was about to say something, but changed her mind.

"I want to go to my room and sleep," she said, avoiding Yuko's intense look.

After a pause, Yuko said,

"Very well. Maru, Moro, take Kaori to her room."

Two children with very unique hairstyles dragged Kaori from the room. Yuko stood there, staring after her.

"It's just as we thought, Clow," she said. "That child's power has increased to the point where she's almost a hazard to herself. My meddling hasn't been able to put a stop to that."

Her face changed from observant, to sad.

"She has been through much more than most other children, her age. And until she learns how to harness her powers, I fear that she will continue to go through many tradgedys."

Yuko paused, and thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's time for her to see the worlds."


	2. Chapter 1: Prices

Prolouge:

Chapter 1: Prices

Kaori did not like living in this peculiar shop. She had spent enough time here in her childhood, and, frankly, did not want to be here anymore than necessary. It brought back the memories. Memories she didn't want. Memories she desperately wanted to forget.

But she didn't have any choice in the matter. Everyday, she had to wake up, go to school, do her homework, and eat three meals. She had to pretend as if she was alright.

_I am alright,_ a voice in the back of her head insisted. Kaori tended to believe that voice. It was easier than dealing with the truth.

She was walking home from school, one day. Clouds covered up the sun, and people were walking fast, heads down. They weren't taking time to enjoy the sharp, crisp air of fall. They ignored the brilliance of the many sights and sounds. No, they were too absorbed with their own life to take any notice.

People, Kaori reflected, are rather stupid creatures. They destroy what they are given, and then complain. And they are so afraid of trivial things, like dying. Who cares when you die? It's going to happen to all of us someday.

She fingered the pendant that hung around her neck. It was a purple crescent moon, on a thin, silver chain. It was beautiful, but beauty isn't everything. Kaori loathed that necklace and all that it stood for.

She came to Yuko's shop and was surprised to find a girl banging on the door.

"Yuko-san!!" she called in a sing song voice. "Oh, YUKO-SAAAAANNN!!"

"Jeez, could you be quiet?" Kaori demanded. "What do you need Yuko for?"

The girl turned around. She had the most absurd style Kaori had even seen. Her hair was originally brown (probably) but she had blonde, blue, pink, yellow, and green streaks in it that made it look as if a rainbow had floated down and sat upon her head. Her eyes were gray and seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with the words "Save the Vampires" on it in black. She was also wearing a black trenchcoat and two different shoes. Her face lit up when she saw Kaori.

"Oh, hello!" she said, cheerfully. "Are you Yuko-san's daughter?"

"Heck, no!" Kaori said, thoroughly offened. "And who are _you?!"_

"Oh, I'm Harumi," the girl replied, not bothering to give a last name. "What's _your_ na-"

"Her name's Kaori Ichiharra."

The two girls looked to the door, to see Yuko standing there.

"Oh, hello, Yuko-san!" Harumi said, brightly. "I was banging on your door earlier, but you must not have heard me."

Yuko stared at her.

"Oh, trust me. I heard you."

"But then why-"

Harumi was once again interrupted by a flash of light. They all stared at the lawn where yet another girl had appeared. This girl had long gray hair, silver skin, and was covered in blood.

Harumi gasped.

"Who's she?" she asked Yuko.

"She" Yuko replied, "is Aenora. The Princess of another world."

Aenora looked at Yuko.

"You must be the Dimensional Witch," she said, gravely. "I have come here, in need of your services."

"I guessed as much," Yuko replied. "Unfortunately, your wish will be shared with both of these girls."

Aenora frowned.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am sending all three of you on a journey through the worlds. You will be helping a group of travlers gather the scattered memories of the Princess of Clow," Yuko answered. "However, there is a price."

"Wait a second," Kaori protested. "You're gonna make _us_ pay the price for something that _you_ randomly decided to do?"

Yuko considered this.

"Yup. Pretty much," she said, shrugging.

"Yay!" Harumi cheered.

Kaori muttered something about a bunch of lunatics.

"Princess Aenora," Yuko said, "Your price, is your kingdom. You have to give up your title as princess."

Aenora's silver face went white. She touched the intricately designed crown sitting upon her head. Finally, she took it off and set it at the feet of the Witch. She bowed, and stepped back.

"You, Kaori," Yuko continued, "Must continue to carry the burdens you are plotting to disgard. Such as that pendant, for example."

Kaori fingered the loathsome pendant. She desprately wanted to rip it off of her throat and grind it into dust, under her heel.

"What would happen if I refused to pay the price?" she asked, through clenched teeth.

"Well," Yuko said, "You'd be forced to stay here, where I'd _still_ make you wear the pendant. So, it basically doesn't matter what you pick. However," Yuko looked her straight in the eye. "You could leave this place. I know that's what you _really _want."

Kaori gulped.

"Fine," she said.

"Um…Yuko-san?" Harumi asked. "What am _I _paying?"

"Nothing. If you go, I won't have anymore headaches. I find that completely reasonable."

"Oh. Okay."

And the Witch's shop dissapered from their view.


	3. Chapter 2: Begginings

Chapter 2: Beggining

Kaori found herself lying flat on her face, in the snow. She jumped up, angrily.

"What the heck is going on, here?!" she shouted.

"Look, Kaori-sama," Harumi said, gleefullly. "It's snow!"

"I've noticed."

Aenora was examining the snow, carefully. She seemed intrigued and did not notice that the cold snow was causing her bloodstained hands to turn redder with cold.

"This is called snow?" she asked.

"What, you don't have snow where you came from?" Harumi asked, incredoulously.

"No."

"Oh, poor deprived Aenora-hime!" Harumi gasped.

"Hey!"

All three girls turned around to see two men standing in the snowy clearing. One was a large man, with spiky black hair, and crimson eyes. They other was slightly shorter, skinny, and had blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes. They were dressed in clothing that reminded Kaori of American colonial times.

"Hello," the blonde man said, pleasantly. "My name is Fai D. Flourite. Are you the girls Yuko-san sent?"

"Yes!" Harumi cheered. "I'm Harumi, this is Aenora-hime, and _this_ is Kaori-sama!"

"Stop calling me that," Kaori growled, annoyed by the honorific. She turned to the larger man.

"Who are _you_?" she demanded.

"This is Kuro-sama," Fai said, for the large man. "He doesn't like nicknames either, Kaori-chan."

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!!" Kurogane bellowed.

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" Kaori demanded of Fai. "And I want some answers. Why are we here? And where is _here_?"

"You're in the country of Jade," Fai said, ignoring the ruckus he was causing. "And as for why you're here...well, perhaps we should go inside and discuss this?"

Kaori finally remembered that she was still in her school uniform. She shivered and followed the two men into a town.

Kaori, Harumi, Aenora, Fai, and Kurogane all entered a house. Fai led them all into a room where a young boy and girl were sitting.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan," Fai said to them, "I'd like to introduce you to Harumi, Princess Aenora, and Kaori-san who does not like to be given nicknames."

"Pleased to meet you," the boy, Syaoran said.

"Well," Fai said, sitting on the floor, "You wanted to know why you are here, and now I can tell you. Princess Sakura and Syaoran-kun here come from the country of Clow. Sakura-chan's memories were scattered all over the different dimensions in the form of feathers. We all came to the home of the Dimensional Witch and we travel to different dimensions, searching for these feathers. You three are here to help."

"Mokona helps too!"

An odd, rabbit like creature popped out from Kurogane's jacket. Kaori recognized it as being something from Yuko's shop. She could feel the strong magic radiating from it.

"Moko-chan helps us travel through the worlds," Sakura explained.

"Hmph. All that thing does is do it's best to annoy everyone," Kurogane muttered.

Kaori drowned out the conversation at this point. They were talking about some golden haired princess, and whatnot. Kaori had more pressing matters to think about. _Yuko, _she thought, _why did you send me here? I will be of no help, you **know** that. So what are you scheming..._

"So what happened to you, Kaori-sama?"

Kaori was jerked out of her thoughts by Harumi's question.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What happened? Annie-chan told us that she got her wounds in a battle...but where did you get yours?" Harumi clarifyied.

Kaori sighed.

"I got beat up by a gang because I beat up a member of _their_ gang." she said, annoyed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Whoa, Kaori-sama!" Harumi said, awed, "You're really scary!"

"Wha???"

"You beat people up, you look like a yanki*..."

"Yeah. I beat people up. Don't forget that, twerp." Kaori said, angrily.

She felt someone's eyes drilling into the back of her head. She turned to see Kurogane looking at her, perplexed.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You're a girl," Kurogane stated. "And a really short one. How the heck did you even manage to slap someone?"

"What do you mean 'I'm a girl'?" Kaori said, angrily. "What kind of a sexist are you? I can do anything I want; hurt someone, play ball..._even if I'm a girl!"_

"Whatever," Kurogane said, rolling his eyes.

It was the start of a long and confusing journey.

**Hey everybody. This chapter was kinda pointless...*sweatdrop*. But this story will go somewhere. I promise.**

**A few things:**

**1. A "Yanki" is like a juveinille delinquint**

**2. Kurogane didn't say much, but please be patient with me/him.**

**3. I will try to include Aenora in the story more, but she's a hard character to work with. **

**4. Please keep reading!!**


End file.
